nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Federal elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Federal Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Members of the Congress are elected. Mid-term elections can be held to fill seats. The next elections will occur in December 2013 and January 2014. Federal and Mid-term Elections MOTC Candidates, 2014 All Lovian citizens have the right to run for Member of the Congress. Elected citizens will gain a variable amount of seats in Congress depending on the amount of votes cast for them. No executive branch positions, including the Prime Minister, are elected in the Federal Elections. Candidacies begin and end on December 10th and December 31st respectively. Candidacies Your candidacy must be added correctly and must not obstruct those of other citizens. *Name - small party logo and party abbreviation or name; political views (i.e. conservative, progressive) **Candidacy filed: use (~~~~~) for date stamp **Primary residence: (such as Noble City, SY) **User name: (the name used to sign in) These candidates run in the Federal Elections, 2014: OPEN *Oos Wes Ilava - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia; ethically conservative, economically progressive **12:28, December 16, 2013 (UTC) **Hurbanova, Oceana **User:Ooswesthoesbes *Lukas Hoffmann - Conservative Nationalist Party; socially libertarian, economically liberal **17:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC) **Noble City, Sylvania **User:Kunarian *Justin Abrahams - United Left; leftist **HORTON11: • 18:38, December 16, 2013 (UTC) **Hurbanova, Oceana **User:horton11 *Marcel Cebara - United Left; social democrat, socially liberal, environmentalist **'Frijoles333' Marcel Cebara TALK 18:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) **Charleston, Sylvania **User:Frijoles333 *Nicholas Sheraldin - Green Party; environmentalist, progressive **19:53, December 16, 2013 (UTC) **Noble City, Sylvania **User:77topaz *Charles Jones - Conservative Nationalist Party; socially libertarian, economically liberal **06:40, December 17, 2013 (UTC) **Plains, Clymene **User:4kant,6 *Bart Koenen - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia; centrist Christian **13:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) **Hurbanova, Oceana **User:Bart K *Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari - Green Party; environmentalist, conservative **05:30, December 21, 2013 (UTC) **Newhaven, Kings **user:Vivaporius *Alexei Krasnov - Conservative Nationalist Party; socially libertarian, economically liberal **' Happy65 ' Talk CNP ''' ' 08:03, December 24, 2013 (UTC) **Kinley, Seven **User:Happy65 *Jhon Lewis - : Christian-democrat, conservative, nationalist **18:58, December 26, 2013 (UTC) **King's Gardens, Noble City, Sylvania **User:Wabba The I *Martijn Mans - Limburgish Minority Party; conservative, pro-minority **12:25, December 30, 2013 (UTC) **Hurbanova, Oceana **User:MartijnM *A Voting '''CLOSED' Only citizens can vote. Each citizen can cast three votes, a Major Vote (3 points), a Minor Vote (2 points) and a Support Vote (1 point). Votes may be cast for any candidate, even oneself, but multiple votes may not be cast to the same candidate. The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. Voting begins and ends on January 1st and January 21st respectively. Please use: * Template:Major Vote ( ) * Template:Minor Vote ( ) * Template:Support Vote ( ) Please do not lower the quality of the page layout. Your votes must be cast correctly and must not obstruct those of other citizens. *Name - Party Name and Logo; Ideology **Votes Seats Seats will be calculated mathematically by a government representative. The percentage of votes of the total that a candidate receives in the voting state directly correlates with the number of seats that each candidate receives. Seats will be calculated immediately after the end of the voting stage. *Name - Party Name and Logo; Ideology **Seats After Elections * January 21st - End of voting session. * January 22nd - January 31st - Coalitions are made (you can list your coalitions here). Add your congresspeople and party leaders to the National Congressperson Order. * February 1st - Inauguration Day. * February 1st - February 9th - Approval of Prime Minister and the Federal Secretaries. Election of the Speaker of the Congress. * February 10th and beyond - Normal Congressional activities. See also * Constitution * State Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress